Unbroken Heart
Unbroken Heart is Chapter 5x in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. This is the first side chapter and also the first chapter you play as Ephraim, Eirika's twin brother. You also control Kyle, Forde, and Orson. While Kyle and Forde fulfill the Cain/Abel archetpes, Orson is powerful in contrast to the rest of your party, and can handle much more combat, but any experience he gains is wasted, as he is no longer playable at the end of this chapter, and any items he carries will be lost as well. Kyle and Forde cannot actually die in this chapter. If their HP reaches zero, they only retreat. They will be playable in later chapters even if they retreat. Similarly, though it is an unlikely occurrence, Orson will merely bow out of this chapter, and whether he "dies" in this chapter has no impact afterwards. It is the only gaiden chapter of the game, and has no requirements in order to reach it. Initial Enemy (Total: 31) *Zonta (Boss): Mercenary L8 w/ Steel Blade *8 Soldier L5 w/ Iron Lance *1 Soldier L6 w/ Iron Lance *1 Knight L3 w/ Iron Lance, Door Key *1 Knight L4 w/ Iron Lance *1 Knight L5 w/ Iron Lance *1 Mercenary L4 w/ Iron Sword *1 Archer L3 w/ Iron Bow *2 Archer L4 w/ Iron Bow (One of two has a droppable Elixir) *1 Archer L5 w/ Iron Bow *5 Fighter L4 w/ Iron Axe *3 Cavalier L4 w/ Iron Sword *1 Shaman L3 w/ Flux *1 Shaman L4 w/ Flux *1 Monk L4 w/ Lightning *1 Mage L4 w/ Fire *1 Mage L4 w/ Fire, Chest Key Items Drops *Elixir (Archer to the east) *Chest Key (Mage to the west) *Chest Key (Fighter to the west) *Door Key (Knight to the west) Chests *Elixir (Left chest, to the west) *Killer Lance (Right chest, to the west) Strategy This chapter is rather simple. Make sure to keep your units well-healed, and do not worry too much about Orson, since he will not be usable in the near future. It is highly recommended to trade all of Orson's equipment to your other units, since items are scarce at this point and Orson's weapons and items will be lost later if you let him keep them. In addition, it is also highly recommended to use Orson as a shield and as bait to lure enemies into attack range one by one. At this point in the game, Orson is nearly invincible to most attacks (most attacks do between 0-2 damage, but the enemy Shaman may do around 4 damage), so unless you seriously misuse him, he should be fine through the entire level without a Vulnerary. The level has a lot of narrow hallways to use to your advantage, so take your time. Do not miss any chests, and try to pick one unit who you want to be a prominent figure in the endgame, as there is plenty of experience in this level and not many people to give it to. If you don't care for Kyle or Forde, most experience is best aimed towards Ephraim. On the other hand, you may want to divide up the experience more or less equally. Other than that, just keep moving forward and open all the chests, and be conservative with every Elixir. Category:The Sacred Stones chapters